User blog:BarrettSouthworth/Developing a python program that will allow teachers to grade students based on exercise performance
Ok, I'm not familiar with phython so I'm looking to see if anyone on here is. I'll help out of course but, it would definitely be faster to have it done as a team. There were two questions the caught my attention and knowing things it would take a bit of development. First off B L has this to say as a teacher: I think the math content in the skill sets is great, the hints are well written, and the interactivity makes the problems more engaging than doing problems out of a textbook. But the lack of transparency and lack of teacher control over the distribution of the mastery challenges, along with the lack of a reporting option that shows the number of problems attempted and the number correct in a grid format, so you can give students credit for working until they get 8 or 10 or whatever the teacher thinks is appropriate correct (regardless of sequencing) KA seems best suited to the independent learner. I'm going to give it one more try by telling my students NOT to do any mastery challenges, because doing a challenge and getting it wrong can move them back to gray as I stated above, which means when I give them points for homework it looks like they didn't do ANY problems. If anyone has any suggestions to solve the problems I've stated above I'd love to hear from you. Brendan McCarthy had this to say as a Vice Principal: Using Khan Academy to create grades I am an Assistant Principal at a Middle School. One of my teachers approached me and asked me if I knew of a way to create grades for students that can be placed into a gradebook that would be based on the activities completed in Khan Academy. Does anyone have any feedback on this? This was my response, http://api-explorer.khanacademy.org/ Ok, took me a bit since I was only aware of that Api site but there is this. https://github.com/Khan/khan-api https://github.com/Khan/khan-api/wiki/Khan-Academy-API-Authentication " In some cases, it's useful for an individual coach to directly develop against the API to access data about his or her students. In this case, since the third-party developer and the coach are the same person, the students have agreed to trust both, so it makes sense to allow access. The API isn't providing any new data to anyone; it's just putting the coach's existing data into a more convenient format. Some third-party developers have legitimate use cases for developing code used by multiple coaches. For example, a school district might want to use the API to allow many of its teachers to keep track of student progress on Khan Academy. To accommodate for these use cases, Khan Academy is able to remove the restriction by giving "trusted" status to specific third-party developers who demonstrate a valid use case and enter into a legal agreement regarding data usage." Came across that by accident trying to learn more about that API. Almost seems like it's saying that all software that will access a student's data on behalf of a couch is going to be one off. There is one other alternative of course would be to develop software that for example had the students log into once a week on the teachers computer and it would dump the results of what they had done that week into a file on the computer. Is anyone interested in helping develop such a project to allow teachers to grade their students based on performance on Khan Academy? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts